The Past is the Future
by KGStutts
Summary: Kristina Green and Jon Good met when they were in their teens but were torn apart by her parents. Now, as adults, fate has seemingly put them in each other's path again. Can love survive ten years being apart?
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

The baseball game had wrapped up. My team won by three runs. I shoved my catcher's gear and baseball bat into my large green bag and started the walk home with my new friend, Miguel.

It had been rough getting to know new friends since my family moved to Cincinnati. I was thankful and lucky to get in on a baseball team before the season started. It made the transition from Charleston easier. My dad had gotten a promotion in his company that required him to move to Ohio for at least a year before we could move back home.

I prided myself in being adaptable but it did take a lot of getting used to. The only friends I had been able to make so far were on the baseball team, most of whom seemed to show interest in me even if it wasn't reciprocated.

"No, not that way." Miguel grabbed my arm before I could turn down an alley.

"It's a short cut." I told him.

"Trust me, Kris. You don't want to go that way." Miguel said.

"It's fine. I've done it before." I insisted.

"No, it's not. A lot of drug dealers and gang members hang out that way."

"I've never seen any." I shook my head.

"Fine. You want to be stubborn? Be my guest. But you go alone. Don't say I didn't warn you." Miguel told me before he walked away.

Undeterred, I turned down the alley. It wasn't long before I wished I had heeded Miguel's warning. I tucked my long blond hair under my baseball cap and kept my head down. I kept tugging on my cut off shirt, trying to will it go stretch out. Thankfully, I was able to pass by a group of teenagers without an altercation.

In the distance, I could hear yelling. I stopped behind a large trash bin and peaked around. There were three large men that appeared to be beating up a skinny teenager. I was unable to see who the guys were beating up well. What I could see was that his shirt was ripped open, a little of his dirty blonde hair, and his left arm trying to protect himself.

My blood started to boil. The three men laughed as the teenager's body slumped to the ground. Quietly, I removed the baseball bat from my bag and rushed towards the men.

"Leave him alone!" I cried out as I hit one of the men hard in his back.

As the one I hit fell forward, I swung my bat and hit another in the knees. The third was struck in the chest. The first one I hit regained his composure when my back was turned. He grabbed my arms, forcing me to drop my bat.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." He sneered as he jerked off my hat. My blonde hair cascaded around my neck and shoulders.

"Did little Jon manage to score himself a girlfriend? A pretty one too." The one I hit in the knees said as he stood up.

"It's going to be a shame to mess up that pretty face." The third said.

I struggled to free myself of the iron grip but that only made the men laugh.

"Leave me alone." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"That's not going to happen." One of them said.

"What would you say, boys? This one can't be more than sixteen."

"Awfully pretty to be strolling out here, sweetheart. Let's see if you're just as pretty underneath those clothes."

"Don't you dare!" I spat out, still struggling to break free.

"You're a brave, feisty little one, aren't you? Really gonna enjoy this."

"Hold that little punk. Make him watch." The other ordered.

I watched in horror as one of the men grabbed the teenager I had attempted to save. The grip on my arms tightened painfully, making sure I had no where to go.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this." I heard the teenager yell out.

"Someone's got to teach her a lesson." The one standing in front of me said as he started to approach me.

He ripped my shirt as he kissed my neck. I tried to pull away but the other man would not release his grip on my arms. Hands went underneath my shirt. I begged him to stop, which only made him smile. Tears streamed down my face as I was unable to block the attack to my body. After a few minutes, he backed up to take a knife out of his pocket and started towards me again.

"Let's get that shirt off of you, huh?"

"Hey, Ron, make sure you save some for me." The man holding the teenager called out.

I balled up my hands into fists and waited. As soon as he was close enough, I kicked him in his gut. I attempted to kick the one holding my arms but was unsuccessful. Instead, I threw my head back as hard as I could. He swore and released his hold of me. This time my feet found its mark in his groin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the teenager had broken free and had my baseball bat in my hands. My bat landed hard against the back of the head of the one I had kicked in the stomach.

"Run!" The teenager said, grabbing my hand.

My feet immediately took off running as fast as I could.

We stopped running as soon as we both felt that we were a safe enough distance from the goons that attacked us. I glanced around, feeling comforted that we were in the park not far from my house. I leaned against the metal support beam on the jungle gym, catching my breath.

"That was a brave thing you did. Brave and stupid." the teenager said.

"I can say the same thing for you. Thank you. You may have saved my life back there." I said.

"You saved mine first. My name is Jon, by the way. Jon Good."

It was the first time that I really saw the kid. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old, with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked too skinny, as if it had been a while since he had eaten. His clothes were tattered and dirty. It was hard to tell if it was from the fight or from age.

"I'm Kristina. It's nice to meet you, Jon." I smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up startled, trying to catch my breath. I have to study my surroundings for a moment to realize where I am.

_That's right, I'm in St. Louis_. I think to myself. I look around for Trish but she must have gotten an early start for the day. Slowly, I push back the covers and walk to the bathroom, splashing water on my face.

It's been ten years since I met the thirteen-year-old Jon Good. It's been ten years since I laid eyes on him too.

I toss my blue sleep shirt on the floor as I climb into the shower, letting my thoughts stay on Jon.

I wish I could have known at sixteen the impact Jon would have on my life. After our scary first meeting, we embarked on an intense relationship. A relationship so intense that my parents sent me back to Charleston before school started back up to separate us. I still can see him pressed up against the glass at the airport as my flight took off.

I wrote him many letters after I moved back to Charleston but never received any response. I eventually gave up, thinking Jon had moved on. I never quite did. I found out a few years later that I had received letters from him but my mother intercepted them. It was hard for me not to resent her for that. Pretty hard to resent the dead though. She did what she felt was right.

Thoughts of Jon and the summer we spent together play like a movie in my mind as I go through the motions of my morning. I have my dream job being a wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment. I have been here for a few years now. After my work out, I join my friends Trish, John, and Phil in catering. I sigh deeply as I place my tray down on the table.

"You had another dream about him last night, didn't you?" Phil asks, not even bothering to look up from his roasted chicken breast.

I shoot him a glare but I don't say anything. Phil knows me all too well.

"Him? There's a him?" Trish asks, her interest peaked.

"Nothing to get excited about." Phil replies. I still glare at him.

"Well now, you have my interest. Do tell." John leans in, his blue eyes dancing.

"Shut up." I say, looking down at my plate.

"Are you a little sensitive?" Trish asks, playfully.

"You can say that." I tell her.

Trish turns her body more to face Phil, looking for an explanation that I am unwilling to give.

"Our lovely girl fell in love at the tender age of 16. Her parents disapproved of the relationship and split them up. The boy has stayed with her all these years." Phil replies.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Trish says, placing her hands over her chest above her heart.

"Can it." I harshly say.

Trish looks confused so I fill her in on the rest.

"Jon and I had a very... intense relationship." I say.

"Intense?" Trish asks.

"Way too intense for a thirteen and sixteen year old." I reply.

"Scandalous." Trish says, eager to hear more. I oblige her.

"It was, especially for the time. I never got over him. My parents told me it is because of how it ended, with a fight between my parents and us then them shoving me on a plane to my grandmother's house. I've never been sure about that." I tell her.

"Wow." Trish says.

"I still search for him from time to time. I haven't found even a trace of him since we were kids."

"Well, if it is meant to be, it will be." Trish says, hope resonating in her voice.

"I hope so." I say.

I finally meet Phil's eyes. Instead of his usual smirk, Phil looks at me apologetically. He reaches out briefly and gives my hand an affectionate squeeze.

Phil has been one of my best friends since I started training to wrestle six years ago. We dated off and on for many years and still live together in Chicago. We had a terrific relationship and might even be married by now but something just didn't feel 100% right about it. We loved each other and both felt that we could have stayed together for the rest of our lives and been happy. But there has always been a part of me that searched for Jon. Phil always seemed to understood that and respected it.

He's always been very special to me. A part of me knows how happy we could be if I was finally able to leave Jon in my past. We've been talking about getting back together recently and I know if we do, it would be for good. I just wasn't quite ready to give up on my search for Jon.

Phil and I know each other inside and out. I'm one of the few that still call him by his given name. Almost everyone else, including some of his family members and closest friends, calls him by his ring name of CM Punk, or just Punk.

I continue eating my lunch, not paying too much attention to Trish and John's idle talk.

Trish is one of the few women currently in the WWE that I get along with. I'm nice to the other girls but could never connect or bond with them. I was trained as a wrestler and always been treated as such. A lot of the girls on the roster were models who trained to have the occasional wrestling match. Some just view the WWE as a stepping stone for the career. Me? I'm a lifer. I'm a wrestler and I'll die as a wrestler, with my wrestling boots on. I don't have respect for those who, in my opinion, aren't really wrestlers. I shudder at the term 'diva'. No one who knows me in the locker room would dare call me one and I typically correct those on TV who do.

When I heard that another model had gotten signed by the WWE, I could barely contain my groan. But Trish Stratus showed me that she was more than just another pretty face. She was tough and eager and she loved wrestling. We bonded instantly and often split a hotel room when we're on the road, which is most of the time.

"Has anyone told you what we are doing tonight?" John asks, breaking into my thought.

I shake my head. "Not yet."

I knew very little about John Cena when we were initially paired together two years ago. Now he has grown to be one of my close friends, although I always feel like he wishes we were more than that. John is one of the main event guys and was given a bus to travel in. I often travel with him in the bus now. I tease him a lot, calling him my road wife. I don't wrestle as much as I would like to anymore. Partly because not many of the women in the locker room can hang with me in the ring. Also because, on TV, I am John's manager. But we always have fun out there together and I try to make the most of it.

I frown at my own thoughts. How do I sound so conceded in my own head? I've been trained by some of the best in our business. Phil played a big hand in the early days. I was also taken under the wing by William Regal and Bret Hart. When two of the best technical wrestlers put their mark on you, it shows. I brush away my thoughts and attempt to focus on the show tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: You wrestled who?

After the show, Phil grabs my arm as I start putting my gear in my bag.

"Did you know that Tyler Black and Bryan Danielson wrestled in a town twenty minutes from us tonight?" Phil asks.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. They are on their way here to meet up for dinner. Hurry up."

I am so excited to see Tyler and Bryan again that I am nearly skipping out of the locker room. I haven't seen them since Phil and I were on the independent circuit years ago.

I spot Tyler as soon as we entered the restaurant. I don't hide my happiness as I throw my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Glad to see you too." Tyler says as he hugs me back.

"It's been too long. Congrats, by the way. Ring of Honor Champion." I say as I let go of Tyler and hug Bryan.

Phil and I sit down at the table and the four of us immediately start catching up.

"Who did you wrestle tonight?" I ask Bryan.

"Jon Moxley. Heard of him?" Bryan asks.

I shake my head no.

"He's a real wrestlers wrestler. You'd like him, I think. Real great guy. His character is a bit crazy, sort of like a mix of Roddy Piper and Brian Pillman. Here." Bryan pulls out his camera to show some of the match that had gotten taped.

As soon as I got a good look at who Bryan wrestled, I spit my soda out all over the table in shock.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaims, wiping soda from his face.

"Do you know who this is?" I ask, not bothering to apologize for the soda.

"I told you, that's Moxley." Bryan says.

"No, that's Jon." I correct.

"Right, Jon Moxley. What's up with her?" Tyler asks, blinking wildly at me.

"Jon? As in, your Jon?" Phil asks.

"It's been so many years but I would bet one million dollars that it's him." I tell him.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know Moxley?" Tyler asks.

"Someone from her past." Phil replies.

"Where is he?" I demand to know.

"Calm down. He went to a bar not far from where we wrestled." Bryan tells me.

"Can you take me there?" I ask.

"Of course, if you want."

"Now." I insist.

We drive to a dive bar not far from the armory that the guys wrestled at earlier in the evening. I give myself a quick look in the car mirror and take a deep breath before swinging the bar door open.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bar

My eyes find Jon instantly through the crowd. There could be no mistake. In a booth in the left corner of sat my Jon. He is no longer the skinny young boy from my memory but a tall, muscular man. I stood in silence, just watching him for a few minutes. He ran his fingers through his short, unruly dirty blond hair as he appeared to be staring off into the distance. I could feel my chest tighten as my body refused my brain's orders to move.

After what felt like an eternity, Jon's eyes swung in my direction and stopped as soon as he saw me. Instantly he's on his feet, walking towards me.

"Hi." He says, now standing within arm's reach of me but not touching.

"Hi." I respond.

Our words seem to hang in the air. I could no longer hear anyone else in the noisy bar as our eyes locked on each other.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jon asks.

"Please."

We walk back to his booth as Jon orders a round of drinks.

"I'm afraid if I look away that you'll disappear." He says.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell him.

"You said that before." His blue eyes darken slightly at the memory.

"You know that wasn't my choice."

"You didn't write."

"I wrote a letter every week for a year." I tell him.

"I never received them."

"I know."

"Your parents?" He asks.

I nod.

"I figured." Jon frowns.

"Dad says it was the best thing for me at the time but still feels bad about what happened. He apologizes a lot." I inform him.

"And your mom?"

"Probably went to the grave thinking she did the right thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that she passed away."

"Cancer is a bitch." I say.

Jon nods. He keeps his eyes on me as he takes a sip of his beer.

Our hands are inches from touching yet no physical contact is made.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." I point out.

"Not really. Surprised to see you so soon, maybe." Jon says.

I tilt my head to the side, trying to understand his words.

"Wait, you didn't see it?" Jon asks, noticing my confusion.

"See what?" I ask.

Jon pulls out his phone and pulls up a video that he posted on YouTube.


	5. Chapter 5: YouTube

"I get asked a lot why I do the things I do. People think I am crazy. Got a screw loose. Maybe that's true. But I'm going to give a little insight to the life of Jon Moxley.

My father was a drug addict who overdosed when I was a child. My mother was a whore, selling her body on the street. I was destined to be an afterthought. I was a nobody and heading down the path of self-destruction. But at the age of thirteen, I met an angel who saved my life. I found my soul mate and fell deeply in love with a beautiful girl. She was sixteen with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a rocking body. She smelled like cherry blossoms and had a beautiful heart. A heart like none I have ever come across since. I believed her when she said that she loved me. I still do.

My Princess and I had a very intense relationship. One that no one could understand. I would have done anything for her. I would have, I could have if just given the chance. But like everything else in my life, she was taken away from me.

Our story is a short one because her parents didn't like me and sent my princess away. And no matter what I did, I couldn't find her. I searched and searched but she disappeared. I tried to forget her but it was no use. I've been with lots of other women but no one has ever compared to her.

As luck would have it, I would see my princess again. Only now she is a queen in the WWE. So every Monday night, I tune in to see my queen. She's the only one who has ever touched my heart and stayed. To this day, I search for her.

So maybe I am slightly crazy. Maybe I do get a thrill of making others bleed and feel the pain that I feel. Maybe I am just a sick guy. That's because I no longer have a heart. I lost it at age 13.

I am hoping you see this, my Queen. I hope you see this and if you feel the same way I do, find your way back to me. Even if you don't, just tell me so I can be put out of my misery.

Until then, I will continue to do what I do best. And that's beat people up. And this Saturday, Bryan Danielson, you just so happen to be the means I get my aggression out."

The video fades to black.

"Wow." I say, taken back by the passion in his words.

"Okay, so now you've seen it. If the promo didn't lead you back to me, what did?" Jon asks.

"I'm friends with Bryan. So after the show, we met up for dinner. He showed me a little of the match he wrestled. That's when I saw you." I explain.

"Huh." Jon leans back in the booth, looking amused.

"So let's shoot another video." I say.

"You serious?" Jon asks, leaning forward.

"Of course." I say, standing up.

"Can you do that?" Jon asks.

"That won't be a problem." I say.

We all head outside the bar to tape the video. Jon passes his cell phone to Bryan to tape. We stand inches apart but still do not touch.

"I found her! My Queen came to me, just like I knew she would." Jon exclaims.

"I regret that it took us as long as it did. But I'm not going to leave you again." I say, confidently.

"And she still smells like cherry blossoms." Jon says as he sniffs my hair.

"I have a message to anyone who thinks that Jon Moxley is going to go soft now that we are back together, you've got another thing coming." I say.

"That's right. The only thing more dangerous than a man without a heart, is a man with one that has something to fight for." Jon agrees.

"Buckle up. It's going to be a wild ride." I grin.

"Alright, that was great!" Bryan exclaims as he stops recording.

"Thanks for that." Jon says.

"Of course." I shrug.


	6. Chapter 6: Catching up

Being in close proximity of him and still not touching makes my head spin. I begin to feel a little drunk even though I haven't had any alcohol. We walk back inside to our booth in the corner.

"I can see what you mean by an intense relationship." Phil whispers to me.

Jon turns his attention towards Phil, taking my friend in with great curiosity.

"Boyfriend?" Jon asks.

"Roommate." I tell him.

"Best friend." Phil offers.

"Good." Jon grins.

"Hey, I'm-" Phil attempts to introduce himself but Jon cuts him off.

"CM Punk. I know. I'm a big fan, actually." Jon tells him.

We sit and talk for hours, still not making any physical contact with each other. I ignore several calls from John, not ready to leave the bar yet.

I groan as I read a text, telling me that he is coming to pick me up.

"Something wrong?" Jon asks.

"My road wife is on his way." I inform him.

"Road wife?" Jon asks.

"I travel on a bus with John Cena. Fully platonic." I say.

I continue to ignore John's texts that he is waiting outside, not ready to get on the road yet.

"The hell, Green? I've been waiting for like twenty minutes." John storms in.

"John, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Jon Good." I say, ignoring his outburst.

That seemed to cool him down.

"As in, your Jon?" He asks.

I nod.

"Oh wow, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm John Cena." John extends his hand, which Jon casually accepts.

"I know. Nice to meet you. Have you been the one taking care of her?" Jon nods towards me.

"As much as she lets anyone take care of her, I guess." John grins.

I relax a bit as they engage in friendly banter. I could tell that Jon was trying to gauge how much interest John has with me.

"Wow, I can't believe you two found each other again after these years." John says.

"Crazy world we live in." Jon says, still studying him.

"I hate to pull you away from this reunion but we've got to head out. We have media appearances in the morning." John says.

I grumble as I slowly pull myself from the booth. I give Phil, Bryan, and Tyler hugs goodbye before turning my attention to Jon.

"Call me?" I ask as I hand him a napkin with my number on it.

"Count on it." Jon smiles as he accepts the napkin.


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving the Bar

My heart feels heavy as John and I walk to the bus.

"This is strange to me. You are blowing it." John shakes his head.

"What?" I ask.

"No hug, no kiss? I didn't even see you touch." John points out.

"We didn't." I say.

"Why?" John asks.

"Two reasons. One, a part of me is afraid that this is a dream. If it is, I'm not ready to know that. Two, I'm afraid that if we touch, I'm not going to be able to stop." I say.

"Wow. Restraint." John says.

I slowly drag my feet to the steps of the bus when I hear Jon call to me.

"Stop! Wait!"

I freeze instantly and turn around. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the steps. His touch on my skin gives me goose bumps.

"I can't let you go just yet. If I never see you again, I'll always regret not doing this." Jon says right before kissing me.

I instantly thank God that I am leaning against the bus to support me. My knees buckle slightly as I feel the pressure of his lips on mine. My heart beats fast as I open my mouth to deep our kiss. I feel his erection press into my hip as I wrap my hands around his neck.

Everything around me melted away as I let the intensity of our kiss float me away. Jon strokes my face and neck. Slowly, we break our kiss but do not move.

"This isn't the last time you are going to see me. I'm not going to disappear." I tell him.

"I know." His voice is raspy.

Jon presses his forehead into mine as we both close our eyes. The smell of his skin is just as intoxicating as his kiss.

"At least I know you aren't a dream." He says after a few minutes.

I murmur in agreement. My senses slowly started to return as I became aware again of the bus behind me and several of my friends watching us. I smile into his lips upon the realization.

"I'm sorry to break this up but we really got to go, Kris." I hear John's voice.

"I know." I say.

I look into Jon's light blue eyes, watching the mixed emotions rage like a storm in them. We both knew that in that moment how we both felt without needing to say a word.

"I'll call you." Jon says.

"I'll be waiting." I tell him.

Jon backs away from me and I take my first deep breath in, trying to clear my head. John leads me to the bus and makes sure I climb in this time. I jump into a seat facing the bar and watch as Jon grows smaller and smaller into the distance.

I jump as my phone chimes in my lap. I flip through my phone as teasing texts come in from Tyler and Bryan. I get a text from Phil that is just a smilie face. Nothing from Jon yet.

"I've never seen you like this." John says as he sits beside me.

"I've never been like this." I say.

John pats my shoulder affectionately.


	8. Chapter 8: Bus ride

While I wait for my phone to buzz, I jump on my laptop and begin a YouTube search for Jon Moxley. I watch several promo clips, not realizing that John was standing over my shoulder.

"Good Lord, Green." John says, causing me to jump.

"What?" I tear my eyes away from my computer screen.

"That stupid grin on your face. Do I need to get you a change of panties?" John teases.

"Do not concern yourself with the state of my panties." I crossly tell him.

"Temper, temper. I'm just as curious about this guy as you are."

"Ten years is a long time." I say, turning back to the screen.

"Sure didn't seem like it."

The bitterness in John's voice causes me to pause.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Granted I only know a fraction of the story but you too seemed very...itense. I didn't like the way he looked at you. It's like you are his already."

"You mean you got jealous." I smirk.

"Jealous? Me? Perish the thought. But you didn't deny me just now."

"Jon has always been with me. Time and distance is only a factor."

"What about Punk?"

"What about Phil?" I am thrown by this question.

"Punkis a good man. Don't dismiss him so lightly."

"Phil and I are friends, John."

"No, he's in love with you. You know just as well as I do that he's been waiting on you to give up on this ten year nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" I practically shout.

"Yes, it is. Do what you've got to do to get that person back at the bar out of your system and move on with your life."

A part of me is contemplating knocking John on his ass. He looks down at me with condesention.

"Do not dare to judge me, John Cena." I launch into my tirade. "You know nothing about the connection that Jon and I shared, which I felt again earlier tonight. And a man who needs me to help him keep track of which diva he's currently fucking should not dispense life or relationship advice!"

I watch as my words sting. I might as well slapped him in the face. He staggers back from me as my phone begins to ring.


	9. Chapter 9: The call

"You sound agitated." Jon says with a chuckle.

"It's nothing. Just certain people need to learn bounderies is all." I lightly say but loud enough for Cena to hear.

I hear a door on the back of the bus slam in response. Good. Cena received my message.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Still reeling."

"Me too."

"Where are you heading?"

"Someplace in Kentucky, I think. Sometimes I don't even know."

"My heart stopped when I saw you tonight."

"Mine too. I practically pulled Bryan's arm out of the socket when we left dinner."

"I didn't know you were old friends."

"You know how it is in the wrestling business. We all sort of know each other or know people who know. I'm surprised our paths haven't crossed before in similar fashion."

"You were signed by the time I was becoming known. I consider myself lucky. For the last few years, I've been able to watch you on a weekly basis."

"So you've kept up?"

"Social media is a wonderful thing."

"So you've been following me but I've been unreachable."

"High above in your ivory tower."

"Hardly." I scoff.

"You only say that because you don't see yourself the way I do."

"And how do you see me, Jon?"

"You have a pure heart. Anyone can see that. You are fierce and passionate and way too good for a fuck up like me."

"Why do you see yourself as a fuck up?"

"I am. It's just a fact of life. My life has never been an easy one. I wasn't lying when I said that you were the only bright spot in my life. I've been in darkness since you've been gone."

"Not anymore." I tell him.

I hear hear him exhale deeply, probably releasing a puff from a cigarette.

"No, not anymore."

We both fall silent for a few moments.

"I never stopped searching for you. As soon as I could, I went to Cincinnati for you." I admit.

"I went to Charleston looking for you."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to waste anymore time."

"I don't either." I agree.

Neither of us had to say it; we both knew how we felt. We talk until the early hours of the mourning. Unable to let each other off the phone, we fall asleep with the phones in our hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Monday Night Raw

Cena was not in a good mood when he kicked my cot to wake me the next morning. He barely acknowledged my presence, which isn't easy in the small confides of the bus. I was relieved when he seemed to turn on the charm by the time we had to do a radio appearance to promote Raw coming to town.

"Hey." John gently calls to me as we leave the radio booth.

"Hey. I'm sorry for last night." I apologize.

"Trust me, Kris. You have nothing to apologize for. I was way out of line. I'm sorry."

"Did you mean what you said?" I ask.

"Part of it. I'm just concerned for you."

"You're a good friend, John." I smile as I pat his shoulder.

"Yeah...friend." The word seems to hang in the air as if it was the wrong choice of words.

John stops short as soon as we exit the radio station. My smile is so big that it could nearly break my face as I see Jon leaning up against the bus. I'm only partly surprised to see him.

Without hesitation, I run and jump into his arms. My legs swing out as Jon catches me, wrapping his arms tight around me.

"Surprise!" Jon exclaims as he stops swinging me.

"What took you so long?" I teasingly ask.

"Been wondering that for the last few years." Jon says, beaming at me.

Jon's arm drops to my waist as he extends his hand out to Cena.

"This is a little unexpected but Kris is sure glad to see you." Cena says as he shakes Jon's hand.

"Turns out, the website has the listing of the cities Raw tours." Jon gives him a smirk. "It was luck that I found out quickly where you were going to be at this morning. A commerical played on the radio station in the cab. So here I am."

"'Friad we can't stay. We've got a TV appearance." Cena tells us.

"Right, we need to get going if we are going to stay on time." I said, pulling Jon towards the bus.

Cena gives me a wary look but doesn't say anything. Jon sits quietly and observes as Cena and I are hosts to a morning TV show. I'm practically all giggles as I assist in the weather report.

"Thank you so much for joining us today. Make sure you go out to the coliseum tonight to see them in action. Let's hear it for John Cena and Tabby Green!" the anchor finishes.

"What do you plan on sticking him during the show? Just going to leave him on the bus?" Cena asks as we leave the stage.

"I've already contacted the office to put him on my guest list today." I tell him.

"So you expected to see him today?"

"He never said anything but I sort of figured it out when he spent most of the conversation with me last night on his bluetooth."

After the morning show, the three of us head to a local gym for our workout. A part of me is fascinated, watching a shirtless Jon lift weights. In no time at all, the two men were competing to see who could lift the most. Cena won that contest.

"You're stronger than you look." Jon says behind me as I put away my free weights.

"I get that a lot." I grin.

"Completely believe that. Now what?"

"Call time." I reply.

Once we get to the building, we head to catering after putting our bags in the locker room. Trish's eyes grow huge as Jon sits down next to me.

"Is this him?" She asks, her Canadian accent seeping through.

"Trish Stratus, this is Jon Good." I introduce.

"Hello there." Trish extends her hand.

I can barely keep from rolling my eyes. To her credit, Trish is trying to hide the fact that she thinks Jon is attractive but she couldn't help herself from fluttering her eyes. Jon didn't seem to notice.

"How did this happen?" Trish barely was able to tear her eyes off of Jon as she asks me the question.

"He wrestled a friend of mine last night." I reply.

"You're a wrestler? Small world." She says.

"Certainly is."

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as Phil sits down opposite of me at the table. I don't know why but I'm suddenly uncomfortable. I could momentarily feel Phil's body tighten up as he glances over at Jon but he immediately lets it go. I poke him in the side and shake my head.

"I'm fine." Phil murmurs.

Jon places a hand on my knee and gently caresses my thigh. My breath catches in my throat at the feeling of his touch on my bare skin. His hand travels as far as my shorts would let him go before he stops.

After we finish eating, I lead Jon to the guest area where he can watch the show and head to the locker room.

"Girl! Where did you dig that one up?" AJ asks as she skips into the locker room.

I couldn't help but laugh. "He's someone very special." I tell her.

"I could see that. He couldn't take his eyes off of you even while Trish was talking his ear off." AJ tosses her black hair over her shoulder as Trish enters.

I could hear Trish snap at AJ from the corner of the locker room.

"Ladies, ladies. Be nice." Nattie says as she strolls in.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask as I kiss Nattie's cheek.

"Me and Tyson vs you and Punk? Oh hell yeah!" Nattie exclaims, giving me a high five.

"Wait, you're back with Punk?" Lita asks.

I look over at Trish who shrugs. I didn't even see Lita come in.

"Stephanie told us last week that they want to put some distance between me and John and put me back with Phil. We're going to work for a few minutes before I start my feud with AJ." I reply.

I can hear Lita loudly snort as she turns to put on her makeup. Trish rolls her eyes behind Lita's back. I think that Lita never quite moved on since her last relationship with Phil and blames me for their breakup, even though I had nothing to do with it.

The mixed tag went off without a hitch. Nattie and I always have a lot of fun in the ring together. One of the few girls that I can wrestle and not worry about her complaining afterwards. I hug Nattie once we get to the back and run off to talk to Stephanie.

"Can I ask a favor?" I ask as I knock on her office.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" Stephanie escorts me into her office.

"Think I might have a few days off?" I sheepishly ask.

"Oh. Hm." Stephanie frowns at my request.

"Phil doesn't work the Smackdown tapings much and I know he's not on tap for tomorrow. I won't begin my program with AJ for a few months. Unless you just need me for a match tomorrow..." My voice trails off.

"It's not like you to ask not to work. What's up?" Stephanie eyes me carefully.

Before I could help it, I bite my lip. Stephanie's eyes light up.

"Oh say no more. You'll be back Friday for the house shows, right?"

I nod. "I'll be in Austin."

"Alright, carry on. Don't say I don't do anything nice for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading! Look out for the sequel "Now that you've found me" popping up in the next day or so. Find me on Twitter ( refbabe) or leave a comment here to let me know what you like or didn't like.


End file.
